Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1’s movie-spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast * Marlin - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Nemo - Nile Crocodile Hatchling (Crocodylus niloticus) * Dory - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Gill - Lion (Panthera leo) * Bloat - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Peach - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Gurgle - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Bubbles - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Deb and Flo - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) and Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Jacques - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Nigel - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * School of Moonfish - Black-tailed Prairie Dogs (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Crush - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Squirt - African Bush Elephant Calf (Loxodonta africana) * Mr. Ray - Moose (Alces alces) * Bruce - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Anchor and Chum - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) and Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * Anglerfish - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Seagulls - Bar-Headed Geese (Anser indicus) * Whale - Sei Whale (Balaenoptera borealis) * Jerald the Pelican - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Tad - Whitetail Deer Fawn (Odocoileus virginianus) * Pearl - Canada Goose Gosling (Branta canadensis) * Sheldon - Domestic Cattle Calf (Bos taurus) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Barbara - Mrs. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Darla Sherman - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Coral - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Barracuda - Carcharodontosaurus saharicus * Bill - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Ted - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Bob - Domestic Bull (Bos Taurus) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) * Mother Fish - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Guppies - Cape Hunting Dog Pups (Lycaon pictus) * Mr. Johanson - Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus) * Other Fish Students - Various Young Animals * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Lion Cub (Panthera leo) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea - Giant Panda Cub (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene (The One Said Nice! then left) & The other stayed) - Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) and Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) * Patient #1 - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) * Squishy - Spotted Hyena Pup (Crocuta crocuta) * Jellyfish Forest - Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Sea Turtles - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis), African Forest Elephants (Loxodonta cyclotis) and Asian Elephants (Elephas maximus) * Sea Turtle Babies - Black Rhinoceros Calves (Diceros bicornis), African Forest Elephant Calves (Loxodonta cyclotis) and Asian Elephant Calves (Elephas maximus) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Tarsier (Tarsius) * Three fish listening to turtle - White Storks (Ciconia ciconia) * Minnow - Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Big Fish - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Lobsters - Caribous (Rangifer tarandus) * Swordfishes - Egyptian Cobras (Naja haje) * Dolphins - Common Ostriches (Struthio camelus) * Bird Group #1 - Snow Geese (Chen caerulescens) * Birds on Lighthouse - Common Ravens (Corvus corax) * Bird Group #2 - Greater Flamingos (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Pelican #1 - Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) * Patient #2 - Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * Krill swimming away - Round Sardinella (Sardinella aurita) * Davey Reynolds - Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) * Pelican #2 - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Other Pelicans - Roseate Spoonbills (Platalea ajaja) * Boy in Waiting Room - Chinkara Calf (Gazella bennettii) * Mother in Waiting Room - Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) * Balding Man in Waiting Room - Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) * Brunette-haired Woman in Waiting Room - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Green Crab - Black Rat (Rattus rattus) * Red Crab - Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Przewalski's Horses (Equus ferus przewalskii), Bactrian Camels (Camelus bactrianus), Mongolian Gazelles (Procapra gutturosa) and Saigas (Saiga tatarica) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Electric Eels (Electrophorus electricus) Category:NatureRules1 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs